During underbody blast events in military vehicles, the forces applied to the external hull of the vehicle may cause the hull to accelerate rapidly upward. The forces associated with the sudden upward acceleration of the vehicle floor are sufficient to cause injuries or death to vehicle occupants and/or damage to cargo carried by the vehicle. Prior solutions have included electronic energy absorption systems that detect the force of an explosion and compensate accordingly. Such electronic systems are cumbersome, expensive, and maintenance intensive—detrimental factors when vehicles are required to operate in remote locations over oftentimes rugged terrain. Other solutions have included shear pins or similar devices that fail under load. Such shear pin based systems are imprecise and have been found to suffer damage that impacts the ultimate failure load on the pin when vehicles are operated on unimproved or rugged terrain.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.